


Meditations

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [40]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	1. Chapter 1

**001.**  
  
outside my window  
branches crack in the wind  
\- listen


	2. Chapter 2

**002.**

driving  
land vanished  
beneath a heavy blanket  
the sound of wheels  
on pavement and  
the radio  
my only connection  
to the world


	3. Chapter 3

**003.**

winter branches  
bare their teeth while I sip  
this cup of tea


	4. Chapter 4

**004.**

silver light threading  
through clouds above the treeline  
winter dawning


	5. Chapter 5

**005.**

I have seen death  
prettied up and  
buried six feet under  
all the scars of life  
disguised and  
forgotten


	6. Chapter 6

**006.**

stillness lies beyond  
the faded bottom of  
just one cup of tea


	7. Chapter 7

**007.**

I unearthed you  
yesterday  
faded and sepia toned  
ragged edges curling up at the  
corners


	8. Chapter 8

**008.**

last sliver of moon  
low on the horizon  
competes with the dawn  
to keep the world in shadow


End file.
